Acts of Loyalty
by ecstasy of dance
Summary: After working as a Volturi guard for centuries, Amato Miles had thought he knew everything. But now he was beginning to question all that he had believed to be fact. So what exactly does it take to join the elite guard? Or better yet, how can you get out
1. Letters to God

AN: A couple things before you push that scroll bar and start reading. 1) I decided to do a sort of playlist for the entire fanfic. Each chapter will have its own designated song that will go with it. The title will have the name of the song then the band that sings it. I recommend listening to the song as you read. ;-) But that's just what I think. 2) If anyone would be willing to Beta for me, that would be amazing. I always feel like there's something that could be fixed and if I had a second opinion that would be greatly appreciated. 3) I would really love some reviews. Flames are accepted, as long as you tell me why you hate it. I need to know your opinions, so be sure to click that little button and leave something that will tell me if I should continue, what should be fixed, what you think, what you may want to happen, all that good stuff. :D 4) Just to help you peeps visualize what I see when I write this, I'll be posting pictures of the characters in my profile. I won't be putting in anybody who is in the actual books though (Aro, Felix, Jane, etc.), since all of you already have your own opinions on those. It'll just be the characters I create. Be sure to check that out. 5) I really don't have a fifth, I just wanted to wish you all happy reading!! :D

Disclaimer: I own Amato (it's Italian- very cool in my book :P). That's about it. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. For now at least...oh! And the song belongs to Boxcar Racer.

* * *

Letters to God- Boxcar Racer

I had never thought the day would come. Death had seemed so far away and completely impossible. How could the undead, become the dead? A stone may be crushed, but can it perish? How can one man go from invincible, to defenseless in less than a day? Was there an afterlife for the damned?

I had never thought of these questions, but now I had more reason to. You would think that after all the blood that has been spilled by my hands I would have solved them. But I haven't. Death has been lurking in my shadow since the day I was reborn, yet its ugly head has never glanced my way. It has been my companion, but never my enemy.

Until now.

Felix lead me through crowds of people who rushed to the sides of the hall as we passed. Their curious eyes followed our every movement, wondering what could have possibly put me in these circumstances. All of them had once been my companions, but they were now my adversaries. Men and women alike who I had trusted my life with, were now ironically taking mine. This place that I had once called home, was now more comparable to a war zone. I had always known this life to be a constant battle for survival, but I had never thought that I would be the one fighting for it.

However, I had nothing to worry about. Everything was settled. All that was left with my plan was my death. Then all would be well, and that is what scared me. What if even after my death, this would not end? What if it doesn't solve anything? I had planned everything precisely, with accuracy that could keep any Volturri member from asking questions, but what if they did? What if they saw through the lie and looked at the truth that lay right beneath their noses? Would it devastate my plot?

I needed to stop now. If I kept up such thinking people would ask questions, and people asking questions would only cause more problems. As long as I stayed cool and calm, not even Aro would figure this one out.

Felix stopped abruptly in front of a large, mahogany door. "Go in," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "The brothers will not be kept waiting." He didn't look at me as I pushed past him and through the door. Conversation stopped abruptly; eyes fixed themselves upon me; and I stood taking it all in.

"Amato! Dear friend, do come closer." Aro broke through the people to place himself in my line of vision. His grin spread across his face like a disease. "Heidi will be returning with supper soon, so let us finish this quickly." Aro snapped his fingers toward Jane and Alec. "Come now children." Jane turned her gaze on me, and I fell to the floor in agonizing pain. No matter how many times I experienced her power, I still could never get over the agony of it. She was putting all her anger into it, and I had no choice but to fall yelping and convulsing into a helpless heap on the floor.

From a distance, I heard Aro command her to stop. Alec had me in his grip, keeping me from moving from my position on the floor. Jane stood by in case I made any unwanted movement.

Aro was now standing before me, his face full of sorrow and pain. His mood always changed faster than the speed of light. "I don't know what to say Amato. You have always been…such a great asset, but now I do not know. What you have done is inexcusable, and completely…horrifying. What have you to say for yourself?" My eyes never left his, and my mouth stayed shut. "Speak, Amato."

Even though I was about to die, I still could not resist Aro's command. "I did what I had to do."

Aro waved a hand, as if excusing my comment. "Yes, yes. We know you think it was all in our best interests, but we want to know _why _you found it to be that way."

I stopped to contemplate his question. I needed to get this right. If I didn't, it could ruin everything I had planned so meticulously. "While under my care, the newborn talked of higher things. It would speak as though it had the power to defy you. I feared if it were kept in our home, it would eventually rise against us and start a rebellion. To ensure the safety and tranquility of our living, I took care of the problem."

He stood scrutinizing me. "So you killed a member of the guard because you thought it had the power to cause an uprising?" I nodded slowly, not sure if he believed me or not.

Aro's laugh echoed through the room while the confused guard stared at him. "Amato, you must think me an idiot." My eyes widened. I'd ruined it by not thinking up a good excuse. Now he'd know my plans, and I'd be done for. All he'd have to do was brush against my skin, and everything would be revealed. "You know yourself that no matter how strong a newborn may be, they are still weak in many ways. It's completely preposterous to believe a newborn would be capable of rising against our elite guard. No matter. If you wish not to tell us, then I have no choice but to grant that to you."

Jane whipped her head towards him. "Master, if I may intrude."

"You may," he replied.

"Why not read his mind for such answers. He no doubt has them stowed there somewhere."

"I realize this," he snapped. "But he wishes not to tell. Even after all he has done, I trust Amato's judgment. If he found the newborn to be a problem, then he must have seen or heard something that we did not. Had you done your job as told, maybe you would have seen or heard such information as well." Jane grimaced and turned away while I sighed inwardly with relief. "However," he continued, turning to face me once again, "even though I trust you to have made the right decision, it still does not excuse the fact that you have betrayed not only myself, but the rest of the brothers as well. For this, you have been voted by higher decree to death."

Here it was. The moment I'd been waiting for. After my death, nothing would be questioned, and life would continue to move on. Oddly enough, all of my fears had not gone away. I no longer feared what would happen, but of what would happen to me. My plans had worked perfectly, but now I wasn't ready to follow through. I had thought once everything was set and my death was looming overhead, I would feel relieved. Now I knew that was not the case. I wasn't ready to go.

Anger bubbled inside of me as I thought of the God that could never help me. He couldn't be blamed though. This life had been damned to me not by Him, but by another; and I had chosen to follow through with all of its devilish sins. It was entirely my fault.

I was ready to do anything to keep the inevitable from happening. I began screaming pleas of forgiveness and mercy through my mind as Aro continued to gaze at me relentlessly. He could probably see the blur of emotions clear on my face.

"Shall we get this over with?" He snapped his fingers and all but one of the guards filed out. "We made the arrangements previous to your arriving here. All to make this run smoother."

My eyes widened as I looked upon my killer. It couldn't be. '_God, no!,' _I thought._ 'I'm not ready to leave! I'll do anything for a second chance! I'll do everything in my power to make this life of hell worth living! Don't let this happen. God…I'm not ready to die.'_

This life was cruel and brutal, but something still gripped at my heart that didn't want to let go; and the hardest part was, that I didn't want to let go either.


	2. Civil Obedience

Disclaimer: I own Kennet and Amato. The rest is the from the creative and imaginative mind of Stephenie Meyer. The song Civil Obedience belongs to Sage Frances. The song Kennet sings is Bad Boy by Cascada.

AN: Really quick. I just wanted to let you people know that the song swears in the beginning. I didn't know if anybody would be against that. Secondly, at the end Sage does a little sort of speech thing that really has no importance to the chapter. You can just either ignore it or not listen to it all together. Lastly, I would really appreciate some REVIEWS so then I can know what all of you think. Please and thank you! Enjoy!! :D

Civil Obedience- Sage Frances

I stared at my hand as it glowed in the morning sun, its radiant warmth spilling across my bed and throughout the room from the large windows that covered the east wall. Everything was at peace and harmony with the world. For now at least.

I could hear the people passing in the hall, but I paid no mind. All I wanted to do was enjoy this moment of tranquility. Of course, it wouldn't last long. In my line of work, nothing ever stayed this way. When it came around, I was sure to enjoy it to its fullest.

The sun continued to shine across my black satin sheets as I shuffled out of them to the bathroom. Showers were another thing that pacified me, and that's what I wanted right now. I turned the water as high as it would go and stripped. The water ran over my body in currents while I stood there trying to soak in the heat. I should know I would never be able to though. Vampires were always cold, they sparkled in the sun, and they never slept. And I was one of them.

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Walking out of the bathroom, I started for my closet. A familiar voice rang through my ears, but I ignored it and continued to get dressed in my black attire.

The voice had accumulated until it stood outside my door. Its knock echoed throughout the room. "Come in," I called.

The door opened and Kennet danced in, literally, with his Ipod playing. "_Be my bad boy. Be my man. Be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend._" His hand came up to his mouth as if he were singing in a microphone. "_You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again._" I crossed my arms and grimaced with disgust. Kennet always did the most annoying and ridiculous things, singing to his Ipod being one of them. It would be different if he listened to some decent music, but he was always listening to that horrid techno and rap that this generation of humans crooned over.

Kennet continued to dance and sway to the up beat pop blaring through his earphones till I couldn't take it anymore. I took three long strides and tore them out of his ears.

"Hey! I was listening to that, man," he whined. "God! You always have to ruin the fun."

"What did you want, Kennet," I said, ignoring his childish remarks and throwing his headphones toward the door.

He grimaced and took up my stance of crossed arms. "You need to lighten up. You know that? Learn to loosen up. Have some fun for once." He began to dance to a tune only he could hear, but stopped abruptly. "I know what your problem is. It's all this black stuff in here." He began to walk around the room and finger my assortment of black things. "It puts a damper on your mood. Don't you see that? You're what the humans would call 'emo'."

"What did you want, Kennet?" I repeated through clenched teeth.

He sighed and walked to the door to retrieve his earphones. "The brothers have an assignment for us. They've requested our presence." He turned to me and raised his hands. "If you're still up for a killing, that is." He smirked and looked intently at me.

I stared coldly back before responding. "I'll be there." Kennet nodded and turned out the door. After a second, I heard him continue singing to the preposterous song at the top of his lungs. If he kept that up the entire castle would hear him, and some of those people would not take kindly to that, me being one of them.

I turned around and swung the cloak that lay on a chair over my shoulders. It was regulations to wear them to every meeting the brothers called. Aro's rule.

My footsteps echoed as I ambled through the hall. Everyone I passed bowed their head slightly in a sign of respect. Their life could end by my hands before they could draw their last breath if I wished it, and they all knew it.

"Amato!" a girlish voice called. Running footsteps came from behind me and I stopped. "Hey there. I didn't realize you were out of bed already." Hands began to slide from my arms down to my waist and I felt lips at my ear. "I could take you back there if you want."

I grimaced and shook her off. "Not now, Heidi. The brothers have an assignment for me." She moved till she stood in my line of vision, her face in full pout mode.

"But we haven't been together since you killed that rogue vampire in Peru last month." Her fingers began to trail down my chest, slowly unbuttoning my cloak and shirt. "I miss you. I miss what you used to do to me," she whispered seductively while stretching to her toes to reach my ear again. "I know you miss our little games as well." Her tongue shot out from her lips as she nibbled on my earlobe.

I quickly shoved her away and buttoned my shirt up again. "I told you, Heidi," I blazed, furious now. "Not now."

Heidi grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine," she grumbled. "Let me know when you want someone to heat up your stone cold heart." Her eyes appraised me once and she smiled slightly to herself. "Or anything else you had in mind." She quickly turned on her heel and stalked off.

Sighing, I continued down the hall and passed through a door. The room I entered was an old turret and perfectly round. Long windows ran around the entire room, casting soft, warm rays of sunshine that made the few people inside sparkle. This was the chamber in which all of the Volturi's business was conducted. All meetings, feedings, and punishments were done in this very room. Though it may not look it, the room was haunted by the blood of thousands.

The brothers sat at the end of the chamber in three of the several wooden chairs that had been placed evenly throughout the room. I walked slowly to a chair that set nearest to the brothers.

"Good day, Amato," Aro chimed. "I assume you've been well?"

I nodded once, not in the mood for small talk. "What did you call me for?"

Caius smirked. "Now, now. We can't begin until all members of the assignment are present."

"Caius," I grumbled. "Kennet and I have worked together for almost a century now. Don't you think I could just explain to him our little quest?" All three of the brothers shook their heads. "You know he won't be here for a while. He wouldn't know how to be prompt if someone took him by the hand and showed him."

"We are aware of this, Amato," Caius snapped. "However this assignment isn't your normal rogue vampire. We're sending you out for another purpose all together. Therefore, it is more important that every person requested be present before we begin." His eyes bore into mine as he silently dared me to defy them again. I grimaced and turned to stare towards the door, waiting impatiently for Kennet to appear.

We were able to hear Kennet before he even entered the room. He had his Ipod again and was singing slightly to himself. I sighed, irritated, while Aro chuckled.

The door opened and Kennet walked in pulling his headphones out and stuffing them in the pocket of his cloak. "Sorry to have kept all of you waiting. Lost track of time, I guess." He smiled and sat in the chair next to mine. "So where are we going next?"

Aro cleared his throat. "I'm afraid, Kennet, that it's not as easy as a destination and name. The brothers and I have decided that the two of you have proved yourselves more than capable of a promotion."

Kennet clapped his hands, beaming. "A promotion? I didn't even know we had those! What do you say to that, Amato?" he asked, nudging me. All eyes turned on me. I shrugged and looked the other way. Kennet ignored my nonchalance and turned to face the brothers once again. "So what are we now? Like, do we get to have a special name or anything?"

"I'm afraid not," Aro replied. "But you will be considered our right hand men, so to speak. The most difficult assignments will be given to the two of you; your opinions will be heard when it comes time to make decisions on matters; no longer can you be called merely a member of the elite guard. You two are now our most trusted men."

The brothers' right hand men? There had only been the elite guard. Of course, each brother had their favorites. Aro was always a fan of Jane and Alec; Caius to Felix; and Marcus…well nobody really knew about Marcus. He was quiet and kept most opinions to himself. But Kennet and myself? I had never thought we were admired enough for such a thing.

"So this means we're above the rest of the guards, right?" Kennet asked. He was simply glowing with the thought. "I mean. We have more power than the rest of them, right?"

"Yes, Kennet. You have more power so to speak than the rest of the elite guard," Caius said. "However, if you abuse this power in any way, it will be stripped from you without a second thought. Do you understand?" Kennet nodded solemnly and I followed suit.

"Good," Aro said. "However, before we can announce your official new placement, we need the two of you to prove yourselves. Through this assignment, we hope for you to do just that. Marcus?" Marcus pulled some files out of his cloak and passed them over to Kennet and myself to look over. They were all statistics of newborns throughout the world. It was hard to say for sure, but the brothers must have collected an estimated guess of how many vampires were being created every year.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"It seems we are becoming over run by the number of vampires outside of our home," Caius began. "If we wish to continue our quality of living and reign over the rest of our species, we need more recruits. We want the two of you to find such people. You should know not to bring just any lone vampire into our coven. We need qualified men, or women, who can help maintain the lifestyle we have. Do you understand?" The both of us nodded. "Now, your assignment is to leave this country and move to other places. Look high and low. Bring back to us a few more recruits, and your new position will be final. Take as much time as you need to complete your job. Any questions?"

Kennet raised his hand slightly. "What happens if we can't find anybody we think are 'qualified' enough? Or what if you don't like what we bring you?"

"Then your position will be withdrawn. You will continue to work as a member of the elite guard just as you were," Aro answered.

Kennet pursed his lips and nodded. "So when are we heading out?"

"Whenever you wish. Since we have no preference where these new people come from, we are leaving the travel plans to the two of you. However, we would all appreciate if your departure date be more sooner than later," Aro said.

Kennet jumped up from his chair. "Sure thing, Mr. Aro sir. Amato and I won't let you down." He saluted the brothers before turning to me. "Come now, partner! We've travel plans to make!"

I held up a hand toward Kennet. "Why us? I mean, why not choose Jane or Felix for such a position?"

"That is not important," replied Caius. "What is important is your completion of our request as soon as possible. I suggest you start your plans now as Kennet has already said."

Kennet grabbed my arm and pulled me from my chair. "Come on. You heard the man." I let Kennet drag me out of the room before I tore away from his grip.

"Let's head to my room," I said. "We'll figure out where to begin and go from there."

Kennet smiled. "Now you're talking."

* * *

REVIEW!! Please and thank you!


	3. Put your Trust in Me

Disclaimer: Amato and Kennet belong to me. The rest is the lovely works of Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Richard Thompson.

AU: I would just like to make mention that I spent over an hour trying to find someplace I could listen to at least a demo of the song without having to actually buy the CD. So if you aren't able to find it, sorry. But I read the lyrics and it worked. I would have put a different song up, but I couldn't find a different song. That and I figured not many of you would be terribly heartbroken if you couldn't listen to the song. ;)

Also, I would like to give an extremely special and ever heartwarming thanks to my beta, yahoo-chloe. She's an amazing writer and editor! Be sure to check out her stuff.

Put your Trust in Me: Richard Thompson

I sat in a chair near the window searching through a pile of maps whilst Kennet spun in a rolling chair across the room. After hours of searching through the folder of statistics, checking internet sites, and sifting through maps, Kennet and I were back where we had started- nowhere

"I'm bored. Can we just leave now?" Kennet whined, stopping to stare at me.

"No, Kennet. We can't," I said without looking up from the map of Rome that was in my hands. "You and I both know we can't just leave on a plane to some random place to find skilled vampires. There has to be some sort of pattern to it."

He sighed. "No there doesn't. Vampires don't follow patterns. They do whatever the hell they want to do without thinking of the consequences. Trust me- I think I know vampires," he said, continuing to spin in the chair.I looked up from the map to scowl at him. "Just because you have the mental capacity of a two year old does not mean that all other vampires do as well. Now are you going to help me with this or what?" Sighing, Kennet walked to my side and leaned over to look at the maps. "This doesn't help. I mean, how are we supposed to know where to look? These vampires could be anywhere."

"That's the thing. Even though you may not believe it, there are a few patterns. Like look at this," I said, pointing to one of the pages of statistics. "If you piece together all the numbers and compare them to the map, it shows some interesting things."

"What do you mean?" Kennet asked.

"In parts of the south, you can see rapid increases of newborns. Those would be our little rouges who decide to create a newborn army. However, in the northern areas, the number of vampires stays pretty constant. The only explanation would be settlements. I have a feeling that trying to convince vampires who have already settled with a coven will be much more difficult than trying to recruit those who are just wandering. Northern areas are therefore out of the question."

"Then how are we supposed to find them? They're wandering vampires. That means they could be anywhere at any time and we wouldn't know it," Kennet said.

"That's the problem," I replied. I stood up and walked to the computer. "We need to figure out the pattern of the wandering vampires."

"Why don't we just ask the settled vampires?" Kennet asked. I turned to look at him quizzically. He was sitting back in my chair on two legs with his hands behind his head. "I mean, wouldn't they know? You'd think the settled vampires would have come across some of these wandering vampires eventually. Maybe they would know where to look."

My mouth hung open slightly as I stared at Kennet. "That's it!" I cried. "We'll find a couple of vampires in the area and ask them what they know. Kennet, you're a genius!"

He shrugged and smirked. "Well, you know. I try really hard."

I gathered all the papers and maps up and placed them in a pile on the desk next to the computer. "Come on, Kennet. Let's go tell the brothers what our plan is. Maybe they'll know of a few settlements we can check out." I started for the door but stopped when I realized Kennet hadn't followed me. "Are you coming?"

"No. We don't need the brothers. I think I have another idea." He turned to the computer and began typing something in it. "Before joining the Volturi, I spent a few months in Alaska. I met this guy there who might be able to help us." I ambled back over to look at the monitor over Kennet's shoulder. "He owns a club over there that gets a lot of business from the undead. Maybe he gets some interesting folk in there, if you know what I mean. You up for it?" He stopped searching through the pages to look up at me.

"Go for it. It's not like I had any better plan," I mumbled.

Smirking, Kennet turned back to the screen and continued scrolling through the pages. "It's a seasonal club. That means we aren't going to have much time. If we want to find this guy and get the information we need, we'll have to act fast. Here it is- check it out." Kennet moved aside so I could take his place. I began sifting through the web page as he started talking again. "It's in a town called Barrow. Now between November 18th and January 23rd, when it's open, Barrow experiences night 24/7. Therefore he gets business from the undead like you would not believe. It's a nice little setup. Humans come in to dance and party; vampires come in to drink and party. It's perfect really."

I glanced over my shoulder at Kennet incredulously. "Perfect? Doesn't anybody miss the disappearing humans? You'd think someone would notice eventually."

"That's the thing. Remember me saying it's only open during the 24/7 night time? Well it's statistically proven that suicides increase among humans during that time. Something about not having enough of some chemical the sun helps make or something. I'm not sure. Anyway, he keeps a strict number of deaths allowed every month and covers them up with casual suicides. That way, the vampires can party and drink with no fear of getting caught out. It's amazing how well they've kept it up," Kennet said.

Satisfied with my searching, I stopped to look at Kennet. "So what makes you think he can help us find these wandering vamps?" I asked.

"Well think about it. 24/7 night doesn't last forever, so you don't find vampires settling in that area for long."

"So any vampire who would be coming in and out of the area would be our wandering men," I mused.

Kennet smirked and nodded. "If anybody would know where to find some skilled recruits, he would."

"Guess we should probably get going here soon then." I grinned and glanced up at Kennet. "Head out after dinner?"

"Definitely," he chimed back.

* * *

Kennet and I stood in the middle of the round turret chamber. After packing our bags and booking plane tickets, we had left our rooms to meet and finalize plans.

"Alright," I began. "Our flight is in a couple of hours. You'll be ready after you've eaten?"

Kennet nodded in response. "Where's Heidi? I'm starving." He smiled and closed his eyes. "You know what I want? A nice, young woman. Maybe with long, golden hair; a soft, sleek neck and glowing skin… The kind of girl who's just figuring out where she belongs, only to have me come along and take it all from her." Kennet grinned and slowly opened his black, hungry eyes. "Know what I mean? Maybe I'll even get lucky enough to have some fun with her first."

I grimaced in disgust. "Don't play with your food, Kennet. It's tacky."

"Oh yeah? Then what is it that you do? At least I give my food a little bit of pleasure before I slaughter them. Your methods are just cruel." He crossed his arms and gave me a meaningful look.

"My habits may be cruel to some, but to me it's peace of mind. Besides, neither you nor I have the time for games. Just eat and leave- that's it. Understand?"

Kennet sighed and looked away. "Fine. But I better be able to eat something nice when we get to Alaska."

"Alaska? What's over there then, boys?" Alec sauntered over to stand beside us, his cloak billowing out from the light breeze.

"The brothers have given us an assignment. We're heading out after dinner," I replied casually. I had a feeling that informing everyone of the actual intentions of our trip wouldn't be a good idea. In a home where impressing the higher people was the only way of living, an assignment like this would not go over well. Jealousy ran deep within each our souls.

"Well that should be interesting. I hadn't realized there was any trouble in those parts. What, may I ask, is it?" Alec inquired.

Kennet opened his mouth to respond, but I shot him a glare and he stopped immediately. "You know the rules, Alec. I cannot tell you anything about it."

He smirked and took a step closer to me. "I never knew you to be concerned with such childish ordinances. That must mean it's either something of the utmost importance that you wish not to share, or it's something of little importance that you're embarrassed to have been assigned. The question is, which is it?" He raised his eyebrows as he appraised the two of us. "I for one believe it to be the latter." My hands clenched into fists as my arm shot out to catch Kennet before he attacked the little vampire. His snarls echoed through the round room, causing everyone to look over at us.

"Be quiet, Kennet!" I hissed. If he didn't keep his anger in check, the brothers would have to interfere. None of us would want that to happen. I turned to glower at the smug looking Alec. "I would watch what you say to your fellow peers, Alec. You may find some of them aren't as apt to follow the rules as the rest of us." His face fell into a grimace as I grabbed Kennet's cloak and dragged him across the room. "Watch what you do, Kennet. If you upset anybody now, it could affect the results of our work."

He shoved me away and crossed his arms. "I'm not an idiot, Amato. I know as well as you do the consequences, but I couldn't just sit back and let him say that. He's going to eat his words when I get prom-"

I cut off his sentence by covering his mouth with my palm. Glancing around to be sure no one had heard, I turned back to Kennet and removed my hand. "Watch what you say as well. No one can know of our job. If anybody were to find out about the deal we've made with the brothers, our lives may be on the line," I muttered.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "This whole thing blows, you know? Knowing we're practically above all of them and not being able to do anything about it. I could have had Alec severely punished for what he said, yet all I could do was sit there and take it!"

"It won't be that way for long," I responded. "Soon enough they'll all know as well. Then you may do as you please. But then, and only then, may you run wild, understand?" Kennet wasn't listening though. He jerked his head towards something behind me, and I wheeled around to see Aro and Caius heading our way.

"I see you had some trouble with young Alec. Nothing too momentous I hope," Aro said.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Kennet replied. Aro nodded and looked around the room at the assortment of vampires clumped into groups of conversation.

"Have you decided your plans yet?" Caius asked. Aro whipped his head around with shining eyes.

"Yes we have," I began. "Kennet may have found a lead in Barrow, Alaska. We will leave after dinner. Unless, of course, you object…?"

"Of course not, Amato!" Aro resounded. "We are leaving everything up to you and Kennet. Please do whatever it takes to finish your assignment." I looked to Caius and he nodded his agreement. "But please do eat something nice before your departure. We wouldn't want you getting hungry on the plane, now would we?" At the end of his sentence, the door opened and Heidi entered followed by a group of tourists. The people dispersed and began looking throughout the room while Heidi made her way towards me.

"Hey again," she said to me above the assortment of giggles and gasps that came from the humans. "I brought your favorite. I'll be sure to save her for you."

"What about me?!" Kennet exclaimed.

Sighing, Heidi turned to him. "Have your pick, Kennet. There are a few you'd probably like." Smiling, Kennet faced the center of the chamber and started searching for a good human..

"Please," Aro said, motioning towards the group. "Enjoy your meal." He smiled and turned to find his next victim. Caius stood by for a moment, but soon turned to follow after Aro.

"Perfect!" Kennet crowed. His gaze had found exactly what he'd wanted. "Better find yours before someone takes it," Kennet said, turning to look at me.

"I'll get something. You better claim yours before someone else does though." Nodding, Kennet whipped around and ambled over to the young woman. Acting as a sort of tour guide, he gestured around him and told her of the beautiful views. That was what we did. Food was brought, and we each picked one to feed on. Only when everyone had picked their meal were our facades lifted and our true selves revealed. I stared at Kennet and the young woman as he began to caress a strand of her hair. She flushed at his touch, but other than that had no reaction. I had told him not to play with them. He never really listened to me.

"She's over there," Heidi said, interrupting my thoughts. I followed her gaze to look upon a young girl holding a stuffed bear. "She's only 6. Her mom is around here somewhere if you'd like her as well. Children really aren't that filling."

"No," I muttered, not taking my eyes off the girl. "She'll be enough. Go find yours."

Heidi was right. The little girl was perfect. She was happily parading in a frilly pink dress around the room. Her long dark hair was pushed back with a ribbon and cascaded down her back like silk. The olive tone of her skin seemed to emanate sunshine. She was simply lovely, young and full of precious life. Everything she touched seemed to fill with her essence. Stopping at every window, she'd take up her bear and set him on the sill as if showing it the view as well. At the third window, she reached up to her tip toes and whispered sweet promises of returning to this magical place into its cotton ear. She was elated by every stone brick; every window had a new picture of beauty; and each person, beating heart or not, amazed her. It was their innocence that attracted me to my victims, and she was filled with it.

I slowly sauntered over to her as she stood by the fifth window. "Are you lost?" I hummed. She turned and matched my gaze with her bright green eyes.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, mister." She hugged her bear closer to her chest and took a step back.

"Well then, my name is Amato. What is yours?"

She glanced towards her mother who was in a deep conversation with Heidi. "I'm Lily. And this is Prince," she said holding out her bear so I could see.

"Nice to meet you, Prince. And you too, Lily." I held out my hand for her to take, but she didn't.

"What did you want?" she asked, gripping her bear again.

I smiled and sank down to my knees so I was eye level with her. "I wanted to show you something; something only very special people get to see. What do you say?" Her eyes widened with excitement. "You have to come with me," I said while holding out my hand. This time she shot her hand out and took mine without question.

I stood back up and walked with her to the end of the room where a couple chairs sat. Sitting down in one of the chairs, I picked her up and sat her down on my lap. "You're cold," she complained.

"Quiet now." I leaned down to her ear so only she would hear what I said. "What is it you want more than anything, Lily?" I asked.

"To see my daddy again," she whispered back.

I smiled as the warmth of her skin seeped into my body. "What if I were to tell you I could give you him. You could see him whenever you wanted, forever and ever."

She rotated around to face me. "You could do that?" Her voice was low and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"I can do that and more. But first you must do something for me. Can you do that?" She bobbed her head wildly before staring at me intently. "I need you to be a good girl and sit quietly. Do not make a sound. Understand?"

"Ok," she whispered.

Smiling, I picked her up and turned her back around to face the whole room. "Watch quietly as the party begins. If you do that, then I'll give you what you want." It wouldn't be long now. Every vampire in the room was growing anxious, their crimson eyes slowly going black.

"Welcome, my friends!" Aro called. "We are the Volturi and we greet you with open arms. However before we begin, I would like to make a small request." He looked around at each face while a smile played across his ancient lips. "Scream lightly." With a motion so quick the humans could barely see, Aro had turned on his pick and sunk his teeth in. All around vampires were doing the same as the humans screamed in horror.

The massacre that was now going on gave me a sort of high. Venom began to pool behind my mouth and my eyes went stone cold. Lily's heart was racing from fear, pumping that warm, sweet blood faster and faster still.

"Are you scared, Lily?" Terrified, she nodded as she quivered in her seat. Her arms were wound tightly around Prince, cutting off the circulation and making them turn white.

"There is no need to be afraid, young one. Listen to me. I won't let anybody touch you. You're safe with me." Brushing her hair over her shoulder, I placed my hand on her exposed neck, feeling her beating pulse beneath my fingertips. All she could do was shake in my arms. Her fear was getting the best of her, and it only egged me on. There was blood everywhere, and it was making it hard for me to resist the child. "Just a little while longer, and you can see your daddy again. Would you like that?" My nose trailed up her neck as I smelled the luscious red liquid that coursed under her skin.

"Please," she whimpered. "Don't let the bad men hurt me! I want to go home!" She burst into sobs and turned to clutch my cloak. She did not fear me. She feared the men and women who were killing in front of her. All of her trust lay with me.

Most of the vampires had finished their meals and were beginning to dispose of the waste as I began rocking her back and forth, shushing her till she fell quiet. "Would you like to go home, Lily?"

She sniffled and nodded into my chest. My eyes flashed and I began to hum a soft lullaby I remembered from my human days. Leaning down, I whispered into her ear, "Good bye, Lily." And with one quick motion, I sank my teeth into her neck and drank the nectar that leaked from her veins.


	4. Information

AU: I'm having troubles finding songs that fit my chapters, so I've decided to just stop with that. Just so all of you know. ;) I would also like to thank my beta, yahoo-chloe for all of her help! She does an amazing job writing and editing. I recommend you take a look at her work. You'll love it just as much as I do! :D

Disclaimer: I own Amato Miles, Kennet McKay, and Thomas Calder. The rest comes from the wonderful workings of Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy! And please review! Thanks bunches!

After sitting in the confines of an airplane for several hours next to Kennet, I welcomed the silence of my hotel room with open arms. His constant complaints of being bored and hungry were slowly giving me as close to a headache as a vampire could get.

"Please, Kennet," I remembered saying after he'd asked how much longer for the tenth time. "The entire plane is asleep. Could you at least pretend to as well?" Leaning back in my seat, I pressed my hand to my forehead hoping it would repress his nagging voice.

Kennet sighed and shifted in his chair. "I get antsy when I try to sleep."

"Well then watch a damn movie!" I snapped back. "Whatever you want- just be quiet!"

"Fine! Sheesh." He ripped his headphones out of the package and began scrolling through possible movie choices, leaving me to pretend sleep.

* * *

I stood in the center of my suite pulling on a coal black, satin button up shirt. The club would only be open for another week, so Kennet and I had agreed to go out that night. I rolled my sleeves a couple of times while I glanced at my watch. If I was lucky, Kennet would be ready to leave in a couple minutes, but that was rarely the case. Still, I was wanting to leave as soon as possible so I decided to walk down to his room and try to hurry things along.

"Come on, Kennet!" I yelled, pounding on his door. "We need to go!"

The door was thrown open to reveal an irritated Kennet. "Has anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?" He stood shirtless, holding the door open.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who told you that," I replied. He grimaced and turned around, leaving the door open. I watched him as he quickly ran to the bedroom to grab a shirt.

"Let's go," he said while closing the door behind him.

The drive to the club only took ten minutes, but it didn't seem quick enough. Kennet and I were both anxious to start the hunt. The outside of the club was lined up with scantily-clad humans as they begged the bouncers for access. From what I could tell, there weren't any vampires in the line.

"His name is Thomas. We shouldn't have that much trouble finding him," Kennet said as we walked towards the entrance. Both of the bouncers were heavily built, which you could tell through their black clothing. They might have been intimidating to the men and women standing outside, but not to any vampire. The two of them were clearly human.

"Back of the line," the first man grumbled, crossing his arms. The other one took up the same stance, blocking our way in.

Kennet flashed a menacing smile. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The first man immediately stepped back and made a path for us. "O-of course, gentlemen," he stammered. "Terribly sorry for the confusion- welcome to Dead or Alive."

"This way," Kennet yelled over the music pounding through the speakers. We pushed our way through the crowd of humans and vampires. Multi-color lights flashed across each of their faces, illuminating their awkward features. Most of the humans were either drunk or stoned. If they survived the night, they wouldn't be remembering anything, that was for sure.

In front of me, Kennet had stopped walking and was now staring at a closed door. "I think this is it," he said.

"Well are we going to stand here all night, or are we going to find out?" I asked. He nodded and turned the knob.

Inside, the dark gave off a seductive ambience. There were a few vampires feeding off some humans, but their screams were muffled by their killer's immoveable hands.

"Kennet? Is that you?" The owner's voice came from behind a female vampire. "Close the door before people notice," he commanded. Following the instructions, I nudged the door shut with my foot. All that could be heard in the room were the subdued shrieks that came from the humans' throats. "I haven't seen you since…oh when was that? 1916? In the heat of the war- that was it." Thomas pushed the female aside and walked over to the two of us. "And who are you?" he demanded.

"Amato Miles," I replied. "I work with Kennet."

"Thomas Calder." He stuck his hand out for me to shake, but I ignored it and looked to Kennet.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" Kennet asked. "I have some business to discuss with you."

Sighing, Thomas nodded and gestured to a door on the left. We followed him into an office with a desk and two chairs. "I should have known this was a business trip. Please sit. Mint?" he offered after we'd seated. Kennet and I grimaced and shook our heads. He sat back in his chair, placing his hands together on his lap. "How've you been, Kennet?"

"Cut the small talk," I said. Startled, Thomas looked to me. "We have some questions, and as we understand, you're the man with the answers.

"Normally I am- yes. What is it you want to know?" he asked.

"We're here on an assignment," Kennet began. "We need to find some skilled recruits for our guard. I had hoped you would be able to point a finger at some."

Thomas smiled but did not reply to Kennet's statement. "When was the last time the two of you ate anything?"

I glanced at Kennet with raised eyebrows. "We don't have the time, Thomas. Tell us what we need to know."

Thomas stood and walked to a window behind his desk. It was only 6:00, but the stars were sparkling in the night sky. "You should know by now Kennet- I'm a business man," he said.

Kennet looked towards me and nodded his head. "What is it you want?" I asked.

Thomas whirled around to face us, excited now. "Protection. The Volturi have never interfered before, but it's only a matter of time. I will tell you what you want to know, but you must promise to turn a blind eye to my work. I will keep up what I've done for years without the likes of you breathing down my neck. Understood?"

I looked to Kennet, hoping he would have an answer. The brothers may not be happy about us making such a promise, but it was either we tell him yes or do the work ourselves. Besides, if there comes a time when we have to step in, Kennet and I could always feign ignorance. Kennet was staring at me, silently telling me what to do. "We accept your offer. We trust you will not take advantage of our promise," I said.

Thomas beamed and sat back in his chair. "Oh, never." He sighed. "I feel better already- don't you?"

"I think we would if you told us what we wanted to know," Kennet replied.

"Of course," he said, clapping his hands. "There is a man I met a couple years back. He has a special ability of seeing the potential in humans. What they could become when transformed, so to speak. Now I've met some of the vampires he has sired, and they are some of the most powerful I've seen in a long time. Besides the two of you, of course! Still, those would be the ones to look for."

"Tell me about them," I said, leaning forward.

"I know of three that you may be interested in. The first one has a rather peculiar skill. He acts as a sort of chameleon, blending into human society."

"You mean he can become a human?" Kennet asked, astounded.

"Not entirely. He'll always be a vampire. He cannot escape that. But he's able to walk into sunlight without shooting off beams of light, can fulfill his hunger with human food, and sleep whenever he wishes." Thomas shook his head in blatant disbelief. "It's amazing really.

"The second one has a more familiar power, but very impressive. She's a shape shifter- able to change into any living object she wants. Easy to understand, but not to be underestimated. She could be a fly buzzing in your ear right now if she wished it."

Now Thomas leant forward, like he had reached the best part of a story he was telling.

"The last one is my personal favorite. She is still learning the full potential of her power, but from what has been discovered…it's amazing. You could describe her as a shadow- a ghost. She has the ability to become completely invisible and be anywhere at any time without being noticed." Thomas paused for a second, allowing us to think of the full potential of this. "It makes her the perfect asset for a stealth attack. I myself have found her to be rather helpful when taking care of a couple clients of mine. She's swift, smart, and deadly. Don't underestimate her in any way. It's not only her power that gets me though. It's her personality. She's so carefree and joyful, it takes you by surprise. It makes her even scarier in battle. You start to trust her even as she sucks the life from you."

"Who does that remind you of?" Kennet laughed, nudging me.

Thomas continued on, ignoring Kennet's statement. "The man who sired them not only helps them realize their full potential, but he trains them to fight. They'll be able to hold their own when it comes to battle with no problem, even without their newborn strength."

"What are their names? Where can we find them?" I asked hurriedly.

Thomas held up a hand and counted off the names as he said them. "Finn Dowell; Raven Pierce; and Echo Anthony. The man who keeps them normally stops by here right before we close for the year. He'll bring them along. I'll be sure to send them your way. I have to warn you though, all three of them are newborns- young and unpredictable. You may have some difficulties for a while, but it'll be worth it. They still haven't settled with a group yet, so it will be easier to get them to join."

I nodded and stood. "Do you have some paper and a pencil?" I asked. He nodded and passed it over to me. Quickly jotting down the name of our hotel and my room number, I folded it and handed it back to him. "If you would be so kind as to give that to the newborns, Kennet and I would both appreciate it. Thank you for your time." I turned and walked straight out the door, not bothering to check and see if Kennet had followed.

I wasn't thirsty since I had just eaten yesterday, but I still felt like having a bit of fun. More than a dozen humans were staring at me as I made my way through the crowd. Somebody grabbed my arm and I turned expecting it to be Kennet. A woman with long blonde hair and bloodshot eyes stared at me. She probably thought she looked attractive in her mini skirt and skin tight top- to me she just looked like a prostitute.

"Hey, baby," she mumbled. "Come dance." She gripped my shirt and dragged me to the center of the dance-floor. I could have refused, but what was the point? The music was blaring, making the floor shake violently. My arms were wound around her waist as she started shaking her hips. She was really getting into, rolling her head and throwing her shoulders back and forth. There must have been something in the drinks the bar served because I noticed that all the humans were acting the same way. After about five minutes, the woman turned to face me and placed her hands on either side of my face.

"I like you," she muttered, laughing. She walked a little away from me only to stumble back into my arms. "I think I'm a little drunk." She cackled, past caring. "What are you going to do about it?" Her eyes bore into mine with as much intensity as a drunk human could muster.

I didn't have time to respond before she had thrown herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me, her mouth moving sluggishly due to the extreme level of alcohol in her system. I pushed her away from me and grabbed her hand. "Come with me," I whispered in her ear. I guided her through the crowd to the exit.

She was stumbling over everything, but I kept a hold of her. I called a taxi and set her inside, closing the door behind her. "Where are you going?" she whined through the open window.

"Trust me," I muttered. "If I were to take you with me, you wouldn't be returning home."

"Isn't that the point," she grumbled. I ignored this and turned away. Kennet had no problem with taking advantage of a woman before eating her. I, on the other hand, did. I would never be able to sink to such a level. I may like to drink from children, but at least I made them believe they were safe. They died somewhat peacefully, or at least so I consoled myself. If it weren't for my methods of killing, I would never be able to live with myself. This life was all I had, so all I could do was make the best of it.

Glancing around to be sure nobody could see me, I took off running towards the hotel, hoping to escape the guilt of a thousand deaths.

* * *

AU: Don't forget to leave a little review! Thanks bunches!


	5. An Order

Sorry for the long wait! My internet went down, then my beta went abroad, so I couldn't get it out. But it's up now! Thanks again to all of you who have read this. I really appreciate it. Also, I would love to find a couple reviews. If you would be so kind as to leave a little something at the end of this, that would be wonderful. Thanks to my beta, yahoo-chloe. She's more than amazing. If you have the time, please take a look at her work. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters/settings belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

An Order

A week had passed with no word from the newborns. Both Kennet and I had little patience left and were now working out plans to search elsewhere.

"I came up with the last idea. It's your turn," Kennet whined while lounging across the couch in his hotel room. The TV was switched on to some pointless sitcom.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with irritation and scowled. "Either you help me pick somewhere else to look or I will personally inform the brothers of your lack of assistance. I'm sure they would have no trouble picking another member to join me."

Kennet turned the TV off and glared at me. "You know as well as I do that they would do no such thing. We've been stuck together for over a century now and they haven't changed our partnership. They wouldn't even listen to your complaint of me- 'The two of you work a game of death together,'" he quoted, letting a mocking tone enter his voice as he repeated what Aro had said to me the last time I'd requested for an assignment for myself.

Suddenly, his mood shifted and his face filled with concern and worry. "You wouldn't really get rid of me, would you?"

I stared at his face briefly before sighing deeply. "No, Kennet. The brothers are right. Besides, you're like the plague. I couldn't get rid of you even if I had wanted to." I smirked, watching his features brighten. Kennet could be immensely infuriating, but I had grown attached to him. He was what humans would call a best friend, I supposed, or at least he was the closest thing I had to one. Plus, I knew he felt the same.

"So what are your ideas?" Kennet asked, switching his position on the couch.

"I was thinking of searching the United States, around the eastern coast maybe. It's not much to go on, but what else can we do with no lead? We can travel by car and search as we go."

"Sounds good to me," Kennet said, turning the TV back on.

Sighing, I stood and moved to the door. "I'll get us a car then. Be ready by tomorrow." He waved a hand towards me as I walked out.

My room was just down the hall, so it wasn't that long of a walk. I ran around the room, gathering all of my things so it would be ready to go. I had just set my bag on a chair and was about to head out and get a car, when there was a knock.

I tensed and slowly opened the door. There stood a man who was probably only in his mid twenties or so. He held a tray with a lid, hiding whatever was beneath. His hazel eyes bore into me, dissecting my every movement.

"Room service, sir," he said with a slight Irish accent.

"I didn't order anything," I replied, icily. "You must have the wrong room." I started to close the door, but he caught it with his foot.

"Oh, no. This is the right room. Of that I'm sure." He smiled and walked past me to set the tray on a desk. Without removing the top, the man strode over to the window and threw the curtains open. Sunlight streamed in, catching me by surprise. Moving at lightning speed, I flung myself to the shadows before my sparkling skin was brought to the man's attention. "It's a lovely day, sir! The first day of sunshine in over a month! How can you keep the blinds closed on such a day!" The man spun around and beamed at me.

"My personal preferences are none of your business. Now I suggest you leave me room before I personally throw you out," I threatened.

"Of course," he said, raising his hands in defeat. "Allow me to just leave your order and I'll be on my way." The man strode back to the tray, lifting the lid and exposing what was beneath. There lay what appeared to be a raven.

I stared at it for a moment confused. I couldn't help but wonder who would order such a thing, thinking that perhaps I had been caught in the midst of some sick joke. "I did not ask for this. Take it and be on your way," I said imperiously. I expected the man to shrink at the venom in my voice. Before the man could speak, the bird twitched. It suddenly seemed to come to life, stretching out its wings and taking flight. It hovered for a moment, then made a neat circle of the room and sailed into the bathroom out of sight.

I wheeled on the man, staring at him in disbelief. "What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, the anger and confusion rising in my throat.

Oddly, he smiled back at me menacingly before replying. "I told you- it's what you ordered."

There was no time for me to dissect the meaning from his words. A crazed buzzing sound filled the room, as wasps which seemed to appear from nowhere surrounded me. I could no longer see the man, or anything in the room. I tried to step out of the cloud, but the room was filled. They dived at me, crawling on my skin and trying to fit in my eyes and mouth.

And then it hit me. This was not a human delivery service. It was the newborns.

Desperately, I reached out with my mind to Kennet.

"_Kennet!"_ I yelled to him. _"The newborns are here. They're attacking."_

"_All three?!" _he thought back.

"_I'm only aware of two."_

"_Give me a minute!"_

I exited Kennet's mind to face the situation at hand. The wasps were still coming at him from all sides, making it impossible to see clearly. I spun wildly in circles, attempting to find weak points and exits. The wasps did no harm to me, but if I were to step anywhere they would swarm, almost obediently, keeping me encased within their shell.

"What the hell?!" Kennet yelled, kicking open the door and bursting into the room.

All of a sudden, the wasps dispersed, leaving me standing dumbfounded. The man still stood at the other side of the room, smirking. I was still trying to understand why he was unharmed, when I was distracted by something more pressing. I noticed that the wasps were still moving in formation. They molded together and held, changing color and shape at an impossible speed to reveal a woman with straight, jet-black hair. Kennet stepped between us quickly, using his power to hold her at bay with a prison of fire.

"Finn Dowell, I assume?" I asked the man in the corner coldly. His only response was smile even more, so that it almost reached his eyes.

"Raven Pierce?" I continued, turning towards the woman that stood naked in Kennet's ring of fire. Her eyes were filled with hate and fury as he appraised her.

"Hot damn!" Kennet chimed. Raven turned an icy glare on him and hissed. He held up his hands and shrugged. "Take it as a compliment or not."

"Not now, Kennet," I scolded. I turned back to face Finn. "Where is your leader?" The words were barely out of my mouth before smoke filled my vision, blinding me for a moment. It slowly began to take shape again, as with the wasps. I took a step back from the thick, acrid smoke in time to watch it twist and bulge into the shape of another woman. She was about a head shorter than I stood. Her bright red hair cascaded down her back in waves as she peered up at me with curiosity. Both the man and other woman looked at her with respect, shifting slightly so they both faced her. She was clearly the most powerful of the three.

"He left," she stated simply. "When he found out about your offer, he left us."

I stared at the strange girl puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say," she replied, patiently. "He found out we were given the offer to join you, and left us. He said we could decide for ourselves if we wished to enlist. If we didn't, we were told to fend for ourselves- that he had nothing left to teach us." Her head cocked to the side as she examined me. Her eyes flickered to the side momentarily to look at her counterparts in the attack. "Get dressed, Raven," she commanded. Pulling a bag that hung across her chest over her head, she threw it to the girl. Kennet had pulled off the fire, allowing Raven to dress freely.

"My name is Echo Anthony," she said, silently taking me in.

"I know," I replied. She merely shrugged, never taking her eyes off me. It was a little unnerving the way her blood red eyes pierced into me. I felt as if she were learning all my secrets just by looking at me with those eyes. She took a step closer, but for some reason it didn't occur to me to step away. Reaching a hand up, she lightly prodded my face with delicate fingers.

"What is your name?" she asked quietly.

"Amato," I replied. "Amato Miles."

A smile spread across her face, and I quickly understood what Thomas meant. Not a human on earth could look at that face without trusting it completely.

"Beloved," she hummed.

My eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

"Your name," she said, still smiling. "It means 'beloved'." She let out something somewhere between a giggle and a sigh, then turned to skip over to Finn and (a now clothed) Raven.

"Well then," Kennet said beside me. "That's interesting." I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw a mocking smile plastered to his face.

I glared at him for good measure before turning to the newborns to address them all.

"Alright," I began. "It seems your leader has already informed you of our offer. The question is now, what is your answer?"

Finn and Raven looked at each other with uncertainty.

"We were only told of an offer that was given to us. We do not know the details," Echo answered.

"I want something to eat if we're going to explain all the fine points," Kennet griped.

"Fine," I replied icily. "Go eat something. I'll answer their questions while you're out. But please, Kennet, clean up after yourself. We do not need you causing any problems for us."

Kennet stalked out the door, muttering to himself angrily.

Ignoring him, I looked back to the newborns and motioned for them to sit.

"You do not fear an attack?" Raven questioned.

"I do not expect you to. You have no reason for it any longer," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Your first attempt at battle with me was only a test. A test of not only my abilities, but Kennet's as well. I wouldn't be surprised if you were trying to show off a bit, too." Both Raven and Finn grimaced and looked away, but Echo kept her eyes- bright with excitement- on me.

"Kennet, he is the one with the ability to control fire?" she asked.

I nodded in return. "Pyrokineseis, that's the name for it," I told her pedantically, but she waved my words away.

"And you, what is your ability?" Echo continued earnestly.

"I can enter minds- projecting thoughts and ideas," I admitted, watching her expression carefully.

Her smile grew slightly. "May we have a demonstration?"

"Certainly," I chimed. Without looking away from her, I reached out and entered her mind.

"_Nay, if you read this line, remember not, the hand that writ it, for I love you so, that I in your sweet thoughts would be forgot, if thinking on me then should make you woe."_

I chuckled quietly to myself aloud before silently asking, _"Shakespeare?"_

Echo beamed and clapped her hands. _"He's a classic! Oh! Show the others what you can do!" _She continued to giggle as I turned to Raven.

"_What's with her? She trusts people to easily. It's going to get her killed_."

"_I agree," _I thought back. _"Trust should be earned, not assumed."_

Raven's eyes widened in disbelief. "Was that you?" she whispered so that everyone could hear. I smirked and nodded back.

"What?" Finn questioned. "What's going on?"

"_I entered their minds," _I explained, slipping out of Raven's head and into his in one fluid movement. His expression matched the other's as he stared at me incredulously.

"So you can hear one's thoughts, and throw out your own. But can you do anything else?" Echo asked.

I nodded slowly, deciding that they might as well know everything if they were going to accept the offer."Yes. I'm also capable of controlling the mind- making it do my bidding."

"So you enter a person's mind and do whatever the hell you want?" Finn asked.

I laughed. "Yes. You could say that."

"Show us. Control one of us," Raven demanded.

My eyes narrowed immediately. "I'm afraid I don't feel comfortable doing such things. I avoid it as much as possible."

"I give you permission. Enter my mind and do as you will," she responded.

I continued to glare at her, but did as she asked. Searching past just simple thoughts, I looked for the trigger. Finding the trigger was the most difficult part. A person only had to hide their trigger well enough, and I wouldn't be able to do a thing. But once found, I could do whatever I wanted.

I hated controlling people. Putting them under my power, forcing them to do what I pleased; it made me feel guilty and intrusive. Still, I wasn't going to say no to someone who demanded it of me.

I continued looking around until I found it. Stretching out with my power, I took hold of the trigger in her mind and pulled. I saw it clearly now- I had her. Raven's face turned perfectly smooth as it emptied of all emotion.

"_Stand," _I commanded her. She shot up from the couch, and I felt a strange thrill go through me.

"_Come to me." _She walked over to stand in front of me. The control I had, the power I could feel! I was dizzy with it. I forced myself to remember why I was doing this, pushing the cocktail of emotion to the back of my already-full mind.

"_Take the knife and place it against your neck."_ I commanded, handing her the weapon and watching as she held it to her own neck.

"_Repeat what I say- This is what I do." _Raven sounded dead as she repeated my thoughts to the audience on the couch. _"I could make her do anything I wanted now. Once I find the spark, the area of weakness, I can make a person do whatever I want. I could make a person slit their own throat." _To prove my point, I made Raven push the point of the knife harder against her skin. _"Of course, a knife may not do any damage to any vampire, you can see the other types of catastrophe I could make happen. A rogue vampire who is causing trouble in the area, for instance. Instead of dealing with a fight, I could simply…" _Raven dropped the knife and reached up to wrap her own arms around her neck.

When I left her mind, Raven dropped her hands and stumbled back a few steps. She was terrified, her face a raw mess of pain and fear. The memory of what had happened to her was clear as day in her mind. That's why I hated doing such acts unless it was completely necessary. I could try to enjoy it, try to forget- but I knew that when I entered a person's mind, they didn't simply disappear. They drifted to another part of their mind and watched as I bent them to my will. I could only imagine what it felt like to sit back and watch as you ripped yourself apart, with no control over your own body or mind...

Silence was all around us. Nobody knew what to say as they thought of the damage that could be done.

Kennet ambled in, licking the last bits of blood from his lips. His eyes swept the room before landing on me. "Aw, man!" Kennet complained, shaking his head. "You didn't give them a demonstration, did you?" His voice burned with curiosity as he sat down next to me.

"They asked for it," I mumbled in reply.

"You know as well as I do that showing them stuff like that is just going to scare them off." He sighed, turning to face the newborns, leaning forward and putting on a sincere expression. "You have nothing to worry about. Amato here would much rather rip himself to shreds then do that to someone else. That's why we only use the full potential of his power in _emergencies_. We wish you no harm- you have nothing to fear." Kennet waited patiently for the three of them to relax.

Smiling to himself, Kennet leaned back into the couch. "So do the three of you have any more questions?"

"Just one for now," Finn began. He fidgeted, anxious, and looked towards the two women. He sighed and looked to me with a sheepish expression. "This is going to sound really idiotic, but, this Volturi," he asked, struggling to fit his tongue around the word, "What _is_ it?"

AN: Don't forget to click on that nice purple button and leave a little note. Thanks!


	6. Homecoming

AU: Sorry this took so long! We were having some technical difficulties in the editing process. Thanks to my beta, yahoo-chloe, for taking time out of her busy schedule to edit my work. She's the best!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The rest I can gladly say are mine.

* * *

Homecoming

"And the bodies, how do you dispose of them?" Finn asked.

Kennet and I had been taking turns answering the newborns' incessant questions for the past three hours. After we had explained about the Volturi and what we worked for, they had agreed to join. The five of us now sat in an airport terminal waiting for our flight.

The three newborns had different curiosities and worries. Finn was wondering about our diets. How and where we get our meals from. The amount of time between each feeding. Raven was more concerned with the other guards, their powers and positions in particular. Echo was mostly silent, but would every once in a while ask something about the workings of the Volturi. How we've kept the secret for so long. Why other vampires continue to show respect for us, when they could possibly take us over.

"It depends how far our meals come from. Airplane crashes, car accidents, anything that could keep the mortals from asking questions," Kennet said. He and I were both exasperated with the endless inquiry.

"Who cares about the food as long as we get it!" Raven cut in, annoyed. "This Jane and Alec, they don't turn the force of their power on other guards, right?"

I sighed in frustration before replying. "Unless you plan on doing something that would give them reason to, then no. They are under the same restrictions as the rest of us and are not allowed to perform such acts on other members of the guard unless ordered to do so."

"Restrictions? There are restrictions?" Finn demanded. "I thought we were the peace keepers. Why do we need rules?"

"How do you expect the 'peace keepers' to keep the peace if they cannot even keep control in their own home?" I snapped back.

"I understand that," Finn continued, waving off my annoyance. "But what sort of rules would need to be in place for us?"

Kennet groaned and slammed his head against the wall behind him. "Why can't the brothers take care of this stuff when we bring them back?"

"Because," I said, slouching back in my seat more. "Aro said it would make things much simpler if _all _of their questions had their rightful answers." After hearing the three vampires' consents in joining our guard, I had called the brothers to fill them in and inform them of our return home.

"So are you going to answer me or not?" Finn pestered.

"Enough," Echo cut in. "I think that is enough for now. We can figure out the rest upon our arrival." Standing up from her chair, she looked at me meaningfully. "I need to walk. Join me?"

"I'll be back," I said to Kennet, feeling the urge to follow the girl.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Leave me with the interrogators," he complained.

Glancing at Finn and Raven, I shook my head and turned back to him. "I don't think you will have any problem with that." Kennet crossed his arms and looked away from me, muttering angrily to himself.

"Come on!" Echo called from ahead of me. I jogged to catch up to her, careful to keep at a human pace.

"You detest us," she stated, not looking to see if I was listening.

"No…that's not at all…how I feel…." I stumbled over my words as I pushed past humans to keep pace with Echo. Without warning, she spun on her heel and peeked around me to stare at her comrades with concern. I watched her cautiously, wary of this new worrisome side of the girl. The two of us stood in the middle of a crowd, humans shoving past in a hurry to catch last minute flights.

Slowly, her eyes met mine with determined force. A silent message was being passed to me and I had no clue what it could be, so I did the only thing I knew to do- I entered her mind.

I waited in the confides of her thoughts for a moment, hoping to get a glimpse of whatever she was trying to tell me, but I heard nothing. I furrowed my brows in aggravation. She had enough control already to keep even her thoughts from my attention. I immediately regretted telling the newborns of the trigger and how hiding it could keep me out. That could give me issues in the future.

"_How are you doing that?"_ I demanded, hoping her control didn't go as far as to block _my _thoughts.

Her face relaxed visibly, and she smiled. _"Good. You caught on."_

"_I doubt you could say that. How were you keeping your thoughts hidden?" _I tried again.

"_Easy. I think of a white wall, and nothing else so all you get is…well, nothing. I wanted to test it out."_

"_Well it worked," _I grumbled. _"Now what is it you wish to say that cannot be said aloud?"_

"_I didn't want the others to hear…" _She trailed off and looked back at the two vampires sitting with Kennet. _"We've been together for a while now, Finn, Raven and I. As long as we've been in this life, and during that time I've grown to love them. I worry for them the way an older sister would worry after her younger siblings. I wish no harm upon them, and will prevent their deaths at the expense of my own. I do not know if they feel the same, but it makes no difference to me. My feelings are not affected by their opinions." _Her pain-filled gaze returned to me. _"You probably think me crazy. But…I love them more than anything else. I just wanted to hear from you personally, that what you say is true. Nothing, nobody, will harm them by joining this Volturi?"_

I couldn't respond for a moment. Her face was filled with such sincere anxiety that I was stumped. My mouth gaped open, and I struggled to shut it.

"_Of…of course. I'll…I will watch them personally," _I stuttered.

Her warm smile showed her trust in me and my promise. "Thank you," she said aloud. She began to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Why did you bring me here only to have a silent conversation?" I whispered.

"Raven can be rather perceptive sometimes," she said, matching my hushed tone. "I was afraid she would notice and ask what was going on. I do not want them knowing."

I nodded in understanding before following her back across the crowded terminal.

The looming castle, our home, brought a sense of comfort that was almost tangible. Kennet's eyes sparkled as soon as it was in view, as he sighed in contentment.

Glancing to my right, I took in the newborns expressions. Finn held a face of hope and wonder, completely opposite of Raven's anxious eyes that flickered towards me every few moments. Echo, however, kept her face smooth and nonchalant, as if she moved to castles filled with highly skilled vampires on a regular basis.

The driver took us around the bend and stopped in front of the main gate. A photographer who had been standing where the front wheels now sat glared at the tinted windows and yelled a few choice words. Opening my door and stepping out, I matched the man's gaze. He could only splutter for a moment as he was shocked still. The others followed my example while the man's eyes widened in awe. He, like so many humans before him, probably thought we were Greek Gods. Quickly lifting his camera, he snapped a few pictures before running flat out towards the main square.

I sighed and shook my head. "There always has to be one," I mumbled. Kennet laughed and started walking towards the doors.

"Give them a break," he called after me. "They're only human." I motioned for the newborns to follow Kennet and trailed after them.

I was in no hurry to talk with the brothers just yet, so I walked at a leisurely pace through the halls, smiling and nodding at every person I passed.

"You're home!" Heidi cried. A mahogany headed figure dashed towards me and into my arms. Her lips pressed down on mine in a manner much to intimate for me, but I made no move to push her away. The sense of homecoming in the air made me giddy.

"I missed you," she whispered when we broke away.

"I need to speak with the brothers," I mumbled against her neck.

Heidi frowned. "Meet me after?"

I sighed and stepped away. "We'll see about that."

"You always say that!" she whined unhappily.

I put a hand over my face and groaned. "For once could we not discuss our lack of intimacy right now, Heidi? I need you to fish for some food. Kennet ate something before we left, but the rest of us need something." I smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If you find me something nice, I'll consider inviting you to my room tonight."

A slight smile spread across Heidi's face. "Alright then." She turned her head to kiss me once again. "I'll have your meal ready for you after you're finished."

"Thank you."

After Heidi walked away, I continued down the corridor to the turret room where Kennet and the newborns had disappeared.

Echo stood in front of Aro with a bright smile illuminating her features. Finn waited intently behind her while Raven stayed far back. They both seemed wary of the ancient vampire.

"Well you are just lovely!" Aro exclaimed. "That smile of yours just lights up a room!" Echo responded by smiling wider.

I ambled over to Kennet who leaned against the wall away from the others. "Aro has taken to them well I see."

"Oh yeah," Kennet said, rolling his eyes. "He's just eating them up."

"Does he know of their powers?" I continued, ignoring his attempt at humor.

"Yeah. He's already read them all. Raven wasn't too kind about that. She nearly ripped his head off," he chuckled.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

Kennet shrugged. "Not sure. Aro was the only one here when we showed up. Hey! Master Aro, sir! Where's everybody at?" he yelled.

"We're vampires Kennet," I sighed. "You don't need to yell."

Kennet ignored me and stared at Aro.

"They went out to gather everyone. We'll announce all the good news then," Aro replied, not taking his gaze off of the newborns.

"Are we going to tell everyone about our new position?" Kennet's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Of course, dear Kennet," Aro hummed.

The door opened then and the other two brothers filed in followed by the entire guard. Heidi was near the end of the progression, arms crossed and pouting. She clearly was upset about not being allowed to leave and get me food. Echo nearly glowed when she saw the vampires whilst Raven cringed and retreated into the shadows.

"Children! Gather around here. The brothers and myself have some very important news to tell you.

"First and fore most, you must have noticed the three new additions to our group. They will be joining our elite guard. This here is Echo Anthony. There is Finn Dowell. And back there would be Raven Pierce." Aro pointed at each newborn in turn with a withered forefinger. A few of the guard murmured in something like assent.

"They will be a very important addition to our guard, so a little respect is required. Does everybody understand?" Aro smiled at each person in turn, lingering for a moment on Jane, before he motioned for Kennet and I to step forwards.

"Now we have a more pressing matter to discuss. As most of you are well aware, your brothers Amato and Kennet were the ones to bring back the new additions to our family. They were sent out on this assignment for a very special cause- a cause that the brothers and myself have all agreed to. The two of them passed with flying colors bringing back three very skilled vampires who will make a fine addition to our coven. The changes that are to follow will be accepted by everyone in this room. Is that understood?" Another chime of agreement rang through the group, as most of the guard started shooting Kennet and me curious glances.

"We have decided to give the two of them a promotion. They are now our right hand men. We trust their opinions, as will the rest of you. You are to treat them with the same respect as you would the brothers and myself."

There was a moment's silence before all hell broke loose. The shocked faces of the guard were understandable. Nobody, Kennet and myself included, had any idea promotions existed.

"What?!" Jane screeched. She shoved past Demetri to stand in front of Kennet, her face filled with fury and disbelief. "You're giving these…_children_ more power?"

"Calm yourself, Jane," Caius threatened.

Jane shot an icy glare at both Kennet and me before turning on her heel and storming out of the room. The rest of the guard stood quiet and motionless. Their expressions ranged from confusion, to raging jealously.

"I have nothing more to say. You may all return to whatever you were doing," Aro said, waving a hand dismissively. Everybody left, leaving the brothers, newborns, Kennet, and myself standing alone in the round room.

"Well if we are no longer needed here, I would like to find Heidi for some food," I said.

"Wait," Cauis barked. "We want to tell you of your next assignment."

"Another one?" Kennet groaned, saying what I was currently thinking. "We just got back, though."

"Oh you won't need to leave the castle for this one. It's more of a request really," Aro mused. "We just need the two of you to watch over the newborns. Make sure they adjust well to our lifestyle and such."

"No problem," Kennet said. He threw an arm around Raven's shoulders and guided her out. "Come now, my students. Learning awaits!" he joked loudly. The nervous Raven did not push away from Kennet, but instead folded into his side for safety. She would probably need the most help.

"Show them to some empty rooms," Aro said. I nodded solemnly, then walked out after the others.

Finn and Echo were right behind me as I guided my way through the castle towards bedrooms. Kennet was somewhere ahead with Raven, probably attempting to quell her fears.

"The two of you can stay here until a permanent room is made for you," I said as I pointed to a pair of doors. "Please make yourself comfortable. There are clothes and things you may borrow in the closets."

I continued down the hall as they walked into their rooms. The day had gone well. The promotion was finalized and everyone was informed. The newborns were here and adjusting well for the most part. I was ecstatic, even optimistic for a change.

And for these reasons I walked past my room and farther down the hall, stopping at one particular door- Heidi's. With a small smile, I opened the door and went inside.

Au: Reviews are nice. :)


End file.
